Get To Know Me?
by Naelyn
Summary: Hermione Is a beautiful young girl who's looking for her next big break. To bad its at the head of a new department and Her Partner is none other the the infamous Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story ever pn fanfiction or on anything really i hope you like it please review and tell me what you would like to happen or what I could change. If you want to Beta that would be cool but yeah here it is.

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter Blah Blah BlAh!**

Chapter 1

Hermione rushed down the streets of London trying to get to her desk job at the ministry. Her arms were full with coffee and random folders that she needed to turn in. Hermione had grown into a beautiful 21year old woman. She had worked very hard not to be known as the bushy haired know-it-all mudblood that she once was. Well she never saw herself that, but a majority of people thought that.

Now she was as people might call beautifully gorgeous. It really was unfair. She had beautiful soft curls that flowed down here back that reached right above her butt. It was know longer Bushy nor frizzy. It was actually quite tame. She still had the same amazing honey colored eyes that when the sun hit just right you could see the flecks of gold that were hidden. She really was a jaw dropper.

Hermione was to busy going through the schedule in her head to notice that she had run into someone until all of her stuff fell onto the ground and her coffee that she was holding spilled everywhere.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry" she said frantically while saying Scourgify on the things that she had spilt coffee on.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just fine." Said a deep manly voice.

She looked up immediately upon hearing this voice finding it strangely familiar.

When she looked up she was met with a gray storm that she assumed were eyes.

"Shit."

"Such language Granger."

"Shit. Are you kidding me what the _hell _did I do to deserve this?" She murmured under her breath.

"What was that Granger?"

"Nothing I don't have time for this so if you'll excuse me I have very important things to atte--."

" Now, now Granger don't you think that you are moving a bit fast. You bump into me and spill coffee all over me and you run off without nothing more than an apology?"

"Gee Draco Malfoy you have some nerve you know that? You expect me to do more for you even though you have done nothing but ruin my spirits and call me names since first year. I haven't even talked to you since graduation. I do give you my deepest apologies for spilling my coffee on you but are you kidding me?" Hermione said all in one breath.

"Well although you make a great there I still don't think its good eno---."

"Listen I'm sorry to cut you short but I really have to go I don't have time for your sense less babbling unlike you I don't have money coming out of my ears and I have a job to go to that I think I'm already late for. Plus I don't need to waste my time apologizing to a bouncing ferret." She finished while picking up the last of her papers off of the ground.

"Why you insolent litt---."

"Good bye I don't have time!" and with that she rushed off to the ministry leaving a very frustrated Draco Malfoy.

Hermione burst into her office and ran over to the in pile and put her folders she needed to turn in, in.

"Yes and with a minute to spare I am goooood." Hermione smiled and walked over to her desk and plopped into her chair completely tired from the run up the stairs. It seems today was the day that they decided to magically improve the elevator. ' Boy today started off on a weird foot.' She thought to herself.

"Hermione! Oh my God! Your soooo in for a treat, I think your getting promoted!" screamed Sondra Taylor. She happens to be Hermiones best girl friend at work.

Hermione looked up from her work at the desk during Sondra's high-pitched screaming.

"What? What are you talking about? Where did you here this? When is it going to happen? Sit down and tell me everything!"

"Well I was down stairs and I happened to be behind one of the statues when the minister walked by and was talking about what a great job you were doing and how he wanted to promote you." Sondra was talking really fast but Hermione seemed to catch on very quickly.

"Oh my gosh this is so great you know what this could mean for me? This could be the big break I'm looking for. I need to get away from this desk and get a BIGGER one!" Hermione said with much enthusiasm. Her smile so big would think her face would break.

Just then a yellow colored airplane zoomed into Hermione's cubicle and landed right on her desk.

"This could be it! This could be what I'm looking for. This could be my big break."

"Alright, alright get on with it." Said a very impatient Sondra.

Hermione unfolded the airplane and it read.

To Ms. Hermione Granger,

I am Pleased to inform you that you have been promoted. You will now be working with Draco Malfoy. You two will be partners controlling your own department. Thank you very much for your time.

_The Minister Of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione could not believe what she just read. So she read it another four times until she convinced herself that what she was reading was in fact true.

"Oh my dear lord I hate my life! Big break I thought oh that's a laugh. My life is going down in flames." Hermione said dramatically.

"Hermione are you kidding me? Just because you have to work with someone who made your life hell during the most important part of you life, that would probably effect who you are today. Does not mean your life is going down in flames." Sondra said.

"Oh gee thanks Sondra you sure know how to make a girl feel better. Honestly what the hell was that? Who says that? Were you seriously trying to make me feel better? Cause honey I think you only made it worse." Hermione said leaning her head on the desk.

"Well jeez I was only trying to help. Look on the bright side you're at the top of a department isn't that great? Think about all the money you'll make!" said Sondra who had the most Dreamy look about her.

"Yeah I guess your right." Hermione said.

"You know I am. Come on its time to go home."

Hermione grabbed her stuff together and said goodbye to Sondra. She took home her normal sets of paper work that had been pushed of on to her since no one else would do it and aparated home. She lived in a two bedroom flat that was quite spacious it had 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, a deck with a beautiful view, and a bonus room where she kept all of her precious books.

Hermione set her things on the bed in her room and changed her clothes into comfy PJ's she crawled into bed and turned her lamp on. She finished her "homework" and settled off to bed.

A/N Hey Guys I hope you liked it please review and tell me what yah think.

Naelyn :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's the next chapter I'll try to get one for you Tomarrow cause I will be out of town all weekend. Please leave reviews! It helps a lot and motivates me to do more. Also feel free to give ideas and things like that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did Fred would still be alive!**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread washing over her. ' I can't believe I have to work with Draco freaking Malfoy." She got out of bed and Headed to the bathroom for a morning shower to make her feel better. She took off her pajamas and turned the water on, she had charmed it to be the perfect temperature every time so she didn't have to waste time adjusting it. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her body. She took her favorite Shampoo Herbal Essence Totally Twisted and washed her beautiful long hair. After she was done rinsing that out of her hair she put some conditioner in and washed her body with a loofah and Lavender body wash, her favorite.

When she was done she stepped out and dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body. She walked in to the living room and saw a body lying on her couch. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

She walked a bit closer and realized it was Harry Potter her best friend. She went over and shook him.

"Harry wake up." She said.

Harry started to wake up when he felt a gentle hand shaking him.

"Oh Hermione your done with your shower I thought you would never get done." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really because when I got in my shower it was 7:30 and now its 7:45 and your telling me I was taking forever? You my friend have got to be kidding me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Is it so wrong of me to check up on my best friend?" said Harry trying to act offended.

"Oh whatever, It's perfectly fine but at 7:45 in the morning? And as you can see I'm only in towel."

His smile grew wider when she said this.

"Oh you prat." She said and she whacked him up side of the head. "You planed this didn't you?" she said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"No it just happened to work out that way, lucky for me." He said with a grin.

"Well while your to busy I'm going to go get some clothes on." And with that she returned to her room and put on a Black pin striped Skirt suit. She put on her black pumps and went into the bathroom to do her hair. She decided to leave it down and apply a little bit of make-up. She lined her eyes with some black eye liner she added a little bit of brown eye shadow and put some mascara on her lashes tom make them look even longer and fuller. After that she applied a bit of lip-gloss just to make her lips shiny.

She sprayed a little of her perfume that smelled of lavender on herself and then left the bathroom.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee deciding it was safer to have coffee at home. And went into her living room to have a chat with Harry.

"So how are things at work Hermione?" Harry said he had helped himself to some coffee and was now sitting on the couch instead of sprawled across it.

"Well um funny you should ask that, just don't over act I mean maybe he's changed and maybe he isn't a big prat anymore. Maybe he isn---"

"Hermione! Get to the point."

"Well you see… I got promoted."

"Oh jeez, I can see how that's a big problem. Honestly you had me worried."

"I'm not done yet... You see I have to work with Draco Malfoy as my partner." She finished quickly. "But the good news is that we control a whole department!" She said with a lop-sided smile hoping that, that would soften the blow.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy with this arrangement but hey, you can handle yourself. You are a brilliant witch. Plus you'll be making big bucks being the head of a department and all."

Hermione looked at Harry like he was on crack or something. She never thought he would be this understanding. But he had definitely had calmed down since the war ended in 7th year.

"Really? that's it? No: 'I'm gonna kick his ass if he lays a finger on you' or anything like that?" She asked in wonderment.

"Well I figured that you could find that much out on your own, but if you want me to say it then I will." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no that's fine. I'm just… oh I don't know. Well I really must be getting to work." She stood up and walked over to Harry and held her arms out for a hug goodbye.

"Goodbye then." He gave her a hug and then turned on the spot and disaparated.

After Harry left she went into her bedroom and grabbed all of the folders of work that she had completed the night before and aparated a couple of blocks away from the Ministry.

When she got to her desk a platinum blonde was sitting on her desk.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

"Hey get off my desk ferret!" she said while going behind him and pushing him off her desk.

"Well Granger doesn't sound like you've changed, you haven't even matured in the slightest bit? Still resulting to childish name-calling. You could have politely said 'Mr. Malfoy could you please escort yourself off of my desk' really that's all it takes." He finished with a grand plop into Hermiones chair.

"Hah! 'Mr. Malfoy' in your dreams, care to explain why you are in my work area?"

"It just so happens that we have meeting to attend to that includes you and me and our new department. Oh! And it seems that your are 5 minutes late for it." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Right well that's great and all but instead of wasting your time talking about how I'm 'late' why don't we move on. We have a whole lot of work to do. We have paper work that needs to get done, offices that we need to set up, and people that we have to hire." Hermione said while crossing her arms.

"Alright well how about we get all this paper work done over dinner?"

"Um what?" she was a little confused by this. Draco Malfoy had asked her to dinner. Well maybe it WAS just for work but still… was he sick or something.

"That way we can get to know each other and get some work done at the same time. Obviously we never actually new each other we just made fun of each other for some good kicks in our life." He said while spinning around in the chair.

"Well um I guess that would be okay." She said slowly still trying to take in the fact that he had asked her to dinner.

"Okay its settled then. Tomarrow night at 6:00 I'll pick you up. Dress up a bit, the place were going is a little fancy." He then winked at her and then left.

Hermione stood there for a good 5 minutes completely in shock. To her, that was the weirdest thing that's ever happened in her life. She grabbed he folders and put them in the in file and went to work doing her daily routine.

Hermione went home later that night and stepped into her closet. She wanted to pick out her outfit before the next day so that way it was perfect. Hermione liked things that way. Hermione pulled out this beautiful red halter dress that went to her knees. It showed of her curvy figure quite nicely. Then she grabbed her red strappy heels and set them on her chair in her room. She grabbed a few accessories to go with it and called it good.

She cooked herself a small meal for dinner and went and did her paper work, put on her pajamas and went to sleep for the night. Tomarrow would be a long day and she needed her rest.


End file.
